ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Lightning (Character)
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Ultraman Lightning, formerly known as Adam, is an Ultra who mysteriously gained electric powers when he fell into a massive storm on a distant planet. He is the main hero of his series. Personality It's sometimes hard to convince Lightning to do things, but once he puts his mind to something, there's no stopping him. Despite his ambition, he is easily distracted, as even small observations can cause his whole train of thought to derail and him to physically mess up. Lightning has a soft spot for natural kaiju and won't kill them unless they are truly evil, but flies into a rage when his allies are hurt. He greatly respects Ultras who have defended Earth in the past, considering them his superiors even with his unique powers. He also has an elaborate sense of humor, finding it particularly funny when enemies are beaten by their own tactics. If an alien puts Lightning in a situation that could easily go wrong, he will make it go wrong, as Alien Tilt Vahta and Alien Nackle Versaille learned the hard way. In spite of his positives, Lightning has an undeniable jerk streak. When in unfamiliar surroundings or made to do things he doesn't want to do, he tends to act rebelliously or with a superiority complex, demonstrated by his early Earth experience, his first meeting with Geed, and others. These negative tendencies tend to die down once he gets used to being around their targets, as clearly shown by the development of his fondness for Earth which began as utter disrespect. Initially, Lightning was completely clueless about human life, functions and customs, although he managed to learn the basics from his teammates in CAKE. When Lightning first came to Earth, he would rather be anywhere else. Then he saw what it was really like. He’s a tourist in a strange foreign country, and wants to see all he can, but won’t let that distract him from his job as guardian of the Earth. History Lightning was born Adam, the son of two high-ranking Space Rangers. He was born with a crest weapon like his mom, Ultrawoman Tetra, and arm blades like his dad, Ultraman Magnus. Although born with one detachable slugger, by training with his mother, Adam eventually learned to use Ultra Psychokinesis to conjure a pair of additional sluggers from his arm blades. Lightning grew up being told that his father had the strongest body and his mother the strongest mind, and with these traits combined he'd become the strongest Ultra. Initially taking pride in this, he came to recognize it as exaggerated praise for his young self and abandoned the concept of being that strong. Ultra Fight Adam Newly graduated from the Space Ranger Academy and having just received his Color Timer Ring, Adam's first mission assigned him as part of a squad sent to Planet Grom, a massive gas giant. Their goal was to defeat Alien Helix Deox, a mad scientist seeking to amass an army of genetically-amplified monsters. Led by Ultraman, Ultraman Taro and Ultraman 80, the Ultras broke into Deox's satellite base. There, Adam and several allies battled against and defeated Deox's various alien generals and their monsters, with help from a Zandrias that Adam himself freed from the aliens' capture. Adam would ultimately end up destroying the core of the base, however, Deox had escaped. As a last resort, Deox commanded several of his Helix Hunter machines to combine into the super robot monster Helixtreme, which materialized on one of Groms' moons. Adam and his allies battled Helixtreme to a standstill until it made the fateful mistake of killing Zandrias. Enraged, Adam tackled Helextreme and flew it into the Great Vortex, a storm several times the size and intensity of the Great Red Spot. There, the robot was reduced to scrap by the intense winds and storms. Adam was caught in the storm too, but instead of being killed, his body was altered. The Ultras who Adam had joined on the mission promptly contacted the Space Garrison HQ in an attempt to rescue him. He would ultimately be found floating in Grom's orbit. Adam awoke in a Silver Cross hospital to discover that his red markings had become black and he bore yellow patterns. After his release, Adam discovered his electric powers. He needed special instruction to learn how to control them, and got them from Ultraman Mebius. After he had gotten used to his powers, and reaffirmed his parents that everything was fine, Adam decided to change his name to Ultraman Lightning, and he was soon sent on a mission to Earth when an age of monsters popped up. Ultraman Lightning TBA Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness After an encounter with Alien Nackle Versaille, Lightning was suddenly thrown into Ultraman Blizzard's world, where the two elemental ultras had to team up with Ultraman Legacy to defeat not only a more powerful version of one of Lightning's deadliest foes, but also a nightmarish fusion beast. Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks Deox was defeated, but the Age of Monsters was still in full swing. Lightning stole acquired a brand new form to fight increasingly deadly foes, culminating in him coming face to face with the mastermind behind his past enemies. Ultra Hero Taisen 2: The Universal Ultra Great Tournament! Lightning appeared in this sequel to Ultra Hero Taisen! as one of the main characters. At an unknown point before the events of the story, Lightning along with his parents were sucked up by a portal and brought into a large area with multiple Ultras. Lightning was inexplicably reverted into the form of Adam, as well as having his Eye Slugger disappear, causing him great distress, although he was reassured by his father while his mother complained about them never listening to her anymore. Soon the announcer of the Great Taisen revealed to the Ultras what was going on and sent out armies of monsters for them to slaughter. After the first round, Adam was reunited with Blizzard, although it was confusing at first since both of their appearances had changed since they last met. The two of them also met Ultraseven AX, with Adam being the latest of many people to mistake him for Zero. More Ultras soon approached them, forging a plan to end the Great Taisen halfway through. Round 2 soon started and the Ultras got in pairs. The group stayed close and finished off their foes with combined beams causing a massive cloud, giving off the illusion that all Ultras but Zora, Junior and Yugo had been destroyed by their own beams. However, this was all part of their plan, as the group used the smoke as cover to fly up to the barrier surrounding the planet and attempt to destroy it, only for a random portal to suck them up and drop them in a strange building. The group decided to explore the castle, eventually finding the doors to a throne room. Adam grabbed the knob to open the door, causing a discharge of static electricity which turned him back into Lightning, much to his approval. The Fight King greeted the Ultras to his castle before summoning several Yorjimborgs to eliminate them. He also introduced his partner in crime to them, Ultraman Ultimate, who suddenly destroyed all of the robots, revealing himself to be a double agent and the source of the portal that brought them to the castle. Fight King tried teleporting all the Ultras to different parts of the castle, but Ultimate undid it twice before giving the group immunity to it. However, during the teleportations, Lightning had seen that they had many more Yorjimborgs in storage. Fight King then attempted to fight the group, but together they were too much for him, with Lightning himself even absorbing and negating the villain's strongest attack. Fight King was injured by a combo beam from the Ultras and retreated afterward. As they were safe for now, Ultimate (after some horrifying trial and error) gave them all Super Hyper Ultimate Watches to let them switch Phase Frequencies. The group split up and Lightning alongside Blizzard, Prime and Aegis found a massive room filled with inactive Yorjimborgs. Upon switching Phase Frequencies they saw a manufacturing line. They were soon stopped by Ibilhakas and his Yorjimborg EXs, which easily overpowered Lightning and Blizzard. However thanks to Heckari and Star finding the weapon room, they regained Lightning's Attacker Armor, Blizzard's Triser, and presumably Lightning's Slugger, although he didn't need it now. TBA Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart Lightning will have a minor role in this special. Into Ultra Space Shortly after Lightning's departure from Earth, Onyx returned, having merged with Pridesm and created many portals between universes. Lightning and various other heroes were dragged into a parallel reality, and had to survive hordes of bizarre extradimensional kaiju to escape. Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier At the end of his adventure in Ultra Space, Lightning pursued Shadow Servant Waroga between worlds. Returning to Lightning's home universe, the two crashed to Planet Glacier, where Lightning's strength soon faded in the cold. He was found by an Alien Groza and Deathre, captured and crucified. Rescue came in the form of the Ultra from Glacier his teacher told him about, and two completely new faces, one of which he didn't know, but had actually met before (though it got retconned.) After defeating his captors and healing him, the three recruited Lightning to their cause: defeat Shadow Lord Kyrieloid. Ultraman Lightning: Revenge of the Black Star After leaving Planet Glacier behind, Lightning was confronted by two past friends of Onyx, the Black Brothers, who had revived all the Saucer Beasts. He also showed himself to be borderline incapable of working together with Ultraman Geed. Soon Leo and Astra got involved and forced the two into a harsh regiment that ultimately paid off with both of them receiving not only a new form, but also an upgraded version of one of their past ones. Defeating all the remaining Saucer Beasts, they would have confronted the Black Brothers themselves had Onyx not appeared to rescue them. He stated that his final gambit against the Ultras would soon commence before disappearing once more. Ultraman Junior: Invasion of the Light Immediately after their return to the Land of Light, Lightning and Geed were faced with an inter dimensional crisis. TBA Battle Against the Great Anathium Plague Lightning was among the Ultras who joined forces to battle against the Anathium Emperor. Afterwards, a bit of Lightning's power was formed into an Ultra Essence Crystal, which would later be recovered by Ultraman Zora and used along with Ultrawoman Six's crystal to access his Megawatt Rainbow form. Ultraman Zora Lightning may make another appearance in this series to assist Zora, Junior and the rest against who knows what. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! Immediately after the finale of Ultraman Zora, Lightning was among the group of Ultras warned of Kumasaga's campaign in an alternate Side Space Universe, and headed off to a new mission. Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God Upon returning home, Lightning was thrown back into action for what may be the last time. Onyx now possessed the Giga Battlenizer, and with the help of Ultimate Force Zero, Lightning returned to Earth to stop the Dark Ultra's master plan to claim an item of legendary power from before even the time of King. He also finally learned why he gained such power from the Great Vortex. After the Movie With Onyx no longer a threat and the age of monsters brought to an end, Lightning returned to the Land of Light and moved back in with his parents, but he would also continue training with Mebius and Onyx. Battle with the Planetary Invasion Syndicate TBA Ultraman Ares In one of his post-series adventures, Lightning shows up in this series, using the Transcend System and gaining a new form known as Focus Lightning. He will help Ares learn to control his power. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Lightning made his debut in UBA Gaiden: Something is Very Fishy! He has been a recurring character since then. In this series, he has gained a joke form called Ultraman Lightning McQueen, which he occasionally uses when the RP goes out of control. Other Random RPs Outside of UBA, Lightning has appeared in a whole bunch of non-canon roleplays where he teams up with a bunch of other heroes. Profile Stats * Height: 45 m ** High Voltage: 48 m ** Attacker Armor/God of Thunder: 50 m * Weight: 36,000 t ** High Voltage: 38,000 t ** Attacker Armor Mk1: 48,000 t ** Attacker Armor Mk2/God of Thunder: 42,000 t * Age: 6,600 years (Equivalent to 19 or 20 human years) * Time Limit: 3 minutes or more (He can recharge by absorbing electricity) * Weakness: Like most Ultras, Lightning is weak against cold temperatures. God of Thunder bypasses this weakness. * Hobbies: Baking, searching the web * Likes: Computers, learning new things, good kaiju * Dislikes: Cramped spaces, Earth (at first) Relationships * Ultraman Magnus (Father) * Ultrawoman Tetra (Mother) * Ultraman Mebius (Teacher) * CAKE (Teammates) * Demaaga (Ally, later Capsule Monster) * Allies ** Ultraman Blizzard ** Ultraman Legacy ** "Snowy" ** Ultraman Prime ** Ultrawoman Zeperion * Ultraman Onyx (Former archenemy, friend) Body Features * Color Timer: Lightning possesses a standard Color Timer, but he can absorb electricity to increase his time limit. * Eyes: Lightning possesses standard Ultra vision. His eyes emit electric bolts when he charges a special attack, similar to Geed's eyes. * Focus Nodes: Similar to his mother's, Adam/Lightning possesses the Focus Nodes, but only on his ears compared to Tetra who has them across her body. Their purpose is to convert an Ultra's willpower into physical energy. * Lightning Slugger: Lightning has a detachable slugger blade on his head. * Lightning Blades: In addition to his slugger, Lightning has blades on his arms, from which he has learned to create energy copies similar to the Orb Sluggers. * Ultra Skin: Lightning has standard Ultra Skin, but he is immune to electricity. Transformation Taji Kawabata transforms into Ultraman Lightning using the Thunder Ball, which greatly resembles a Poke Ball, but all black with yellow thunderbolt markings. To use it, Taji presses the button on the front, then hits the bottom of the ball with his free hand. The ball then pops open, releasing black mist and electric bolts which transform Taji into Lightning. Rise Ultraman Lightning's rise is similar to Ultraman Blu Wind's rise, but in a more natural black and yellow color scheme compared to Blu's shades of purple. Lightning's original form, Adam, falls into the whirling cloud at the beginning, before flying towards the screen in his current form. Detransformation When changing back into his human form, Lightning releases a black cloud. A thunderbolt is released from the cloud and strikes the ground, revealing Taji. Forms - Lightning= These are Lightning's current forms and identity, which he uses in most of his appearances. This is Lightning's default form. In it, he has the widest range of fulgurkinetic abilities. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 11 * Running Speed: Mach 3.5 * Jumping Distance: 1,000 m * Jumping Height: 300 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 3.5 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2 * Brute Strength: 85,000 t * Grip Strength: 55,000 t Techniques Special * Megawatt Current: A powerful yellow beam surrounded in white electricity. Done in the "L" style, except Lightning's right elbow rests on his left palm. It can destroy monsters in one hit, but is often blocked or absorbed. ** Megawatt Twin-Current: Lightning fires two Megawatt Currents at once. The charging movements are different for this version, and it can either hit two opponents or combine into a single empowered beam. * Static Stream: Lightning can release a blast of static electricity from his left hand, which paralyzes the target. * Thunder Stick: Lightning can throw a lance of condensed electricity at the target. It can pierce flesh easily, or harmlessly phase into a monster's body, purifying them. * Rapid Zapper: Lightning can fire small blasts/blades of electricity from his hands in a similar fashion to Ultraman Nexus' Particle Feather. The upgrade of his old Light Flechette. * Electrosphere: A large ball of electricity, the upgrade of his old Specium Bomb. More powerful than the Megawatt Current. Physical * Lightning Taser Punch: A punch attack charged with electricity. It may also stun the target. ** Lightning Taser Cannonball: A full-body version of the Lightning Taser Punch, Lightning charges himself with electricity and launches himself at the target. * Lightning Kick: A kick attack charged with electricity. * Lightning Chop: A chop attack charged with electricity. * Lightning Slash: Lightning charges his arm blades with electricity and slashes the opponent with them. * Lightning Grapple: After grabbing the target, Lightning surges electricity into their body, injuring and potentially stunning them. * Lightning Gigaswing: Locking arms with his opponent, Lightning spins them around using his own strength, then uses their momentum to launch them (and sometimes himself) spinning through the air. Learned from his training with Mebius. Other * Shocking Shield: An electromagnetic barrier that Lightning can create, which electrocutes creatures that touch it. It can be made into a wall or a circular shield. * Shocking Sphere: Lightning's version of a Travel Sphere, he can encase himself in a sphere of electricity to quickly travel through space. If needed, it can also be used offensively, as it electrocutes anything that touches it. ** Crackling Catcher: Lightning can also create spheres around other beings or objects and move them around. The inside of the sphere can be made safe-to-touch to rescue civilians, or charged to imprison and shock his foes. * Ultra EMP: If needed, Lightning can create an electromagnetic pulse that can damage anything touching him, as well as shut down machinery. It doesn't seem to work on robots, however/for some reason. He sometimes sets off EMPs by accident, as shown when he first landed on Earth. * Spark Snap: By snapping his fingers, Lightning can create an electric spark. This spark can ignite fires or, if Lightning is in a particularly trollish mood, be used at point blank to mildly shock people. Combination * Legacy Element Ray: Lightning fires the Megawatt Current alongside Ultraman Blizzard's Glacier Ray and Ultraman Legacy's Enhanced Legacy Beam, creating a single beam enhanced with ice and electric energy. It is powerful enough to overwhelm Super Death Zetton's Blazing Shutter and destroy the monster itself. * Brainstorm Slash: * Double Megawatt Current: Weapons * Lightning Slugger: The detachable crest weapon on Lightning's head. He typically uses it as a blade or club, but can also throw it like a boomerang. In addition to slicing or whacking opponents, it also electrocutes them. * Lightning Blade Beams: Two luminous copies of the Lightning Blades on Lightning's arms. He almost always controls them with Ultra Willpower, although he can wield them as handheld blades if he wishes. Opponents hit by these blades are simultaneously sliced and electrocuted. * Slugger Cyclone: The Lightning Blade Beams rapidly circle the opponent, trapping them in a tornado. He then slashes them with the Lightning Slugger, commonly cutting them in half. This was his signature move as Adam, and he still uses it after his transformation. * Tri-Blade Assault: A barrage of attacks with both the Lightning Slugger and Blade Beams, similar to Orb's Hyper Ultra Knock Tactics. * Tri-Blade Discharge: Lightning spins the three blades in a circle, creating a giant buzzsaw which he launches at the opponent. It can slice monsters in half with ease. Abilities * Lightning Warp: A fancy word for teleportation. Lightning can teleport anything to anywhere he wants, disappearing and reappearing with a flash of electricity and a boom of thunder. This can also damage his opponents. If he uses this too much in a short period of time, it can severely drain his energy. * Ultra Defibrillation: Lightning can heal himself or others by absorbing their electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. He can also provide electrical energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repairing any brain damage. - High Voltage= High Voltage High Voltage is Lightning's upgraded form, which he suddenly accessed in the middle of his and Mebius' battle with Drachium Death Zetton. This form is akin to Mebius' own Burning Brave form, as it is a natural evolution of Lightning's own power activated by his willpower and determination. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 13 * Running Speed: Mach 5.5 * Jumping Distance: 1,800 m * Jumping Height: 450 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 4 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2 * Brute Strength: 95,000 t * Grip Strength: 70,000 t Body Features * Lightning Sword: In High Voltage, the slugger on Lightning's head transforms into a more horn-like blade/crystal. When removed, its appearance greatly changes, as it takes the form of a full-fledged sword. * Double Lightning Blades: Lightning gains an additional pair of blades on his legs in addition to the ones on his arms. All four can generate energy copies. * Protectors: Lightning gains protector armor on his chest and back. Techniques Lightning retains all of his previous abilities from his base form. Special * Gigawatt Buster: An evolved version of the Megawatt Current. Fired in the same fashion, it is a much more loose and unstable beam of electric bolts, which can branch out to strike multiple targets if needed. * Static Splash: An evolved version of the Static Stream, it is similar in shape to a tidal wave, and is either released from both palms as a condensed energy wave, or can be released over an area by Lightning tracing a circle around himself. Its paralyzing effects are also more intense than the original's. * Extreme Zapper: An evolved version of the Rapid Zapper. These electric blades now have serrated edges, and can be fired from seemingly anywhere on his body; from his hands, feet, elbows, knees, arm and leg blades, Protectors, even the Lightning Sword. * Elecupuncture: An evolved version of the Thunder Stick. This version is shaped and fired like an arrow, and if used for pacifistic means, will dissipate and enter the target's body as energy upon contact, purifying them thoroughly. * Thunderball Downpour: An evolved version of the Electrosphere. Lightning fires an enhanced Electrosphere, with purple electricity in addition to yellow, into the air, where it explodes into a cluster of slightly smaller versions of itself, which rain down on the battlefield. Physical * Lightning-Speed Punch: A series of rapid punches charged with electricity. * Lightning-Speed Kick: A high-speed kick charged with electricity. * Lightning-Speed Chop: A series of rapid chops charged with electricity. * Lightning-Speed Slash: Lightning slashes the foe with his elecrified arm blades at speeds that almost can't be comprehended. ** Voltage Windmill: Lightning cartwheels at or past his opponent, the blades on his arms and legs slashing at them. Other * Lightning Way: By either punching the ground or stabbing the Lightning Sword into it, Lightning can generate a tunnel of electricity between himself and the target, so they cannot escape. This also gives the Lightning Sword's attacks a temporary boost. Weapons * Lightning Sword: A large sword summoned from Lightning's crest, it is High Voltage's main weapon. It's sharp enough to cut through energy barriers, and can discharge electricity every time it strikes a foe. At the bottom of the sword is a plug in a socket, which can be removed and inserted into one of three sockets on the side of the weapon, used to activate special attacks. ** Thunderipper: After inserting the plug into the left socket, Lightning releases an energy wave from the sword. He can swing it to launch a crescent of electricity, trace a circle to release an Ultra Slash-like projectile, or fire an electric beam from the broad of the sword. ** Voltangler: After inserting the plug into the right socket, the sword's blade transforms into an electric whip. It can be used to strike monsters or constrain them while shocking them. If doing the latter, the whip can detach to restrain the opponent before Lightning finishes them with a powerful slash from the sword. It has enough coiling power to distort and eventually crush an empowered version of the Zetton Barrier. *** Voltrasher: If Lightning activates the Voltangler while the Lightning Sword is still on his head rather than in sword mode, he can perform a Photon Edge-like beam attack. ** Gigawattracer: After inserting the plug into the top socket, Lightning dashes forwards at Mach 15 with the sword in hand. He rapidly slashes his opponent at high speeds, before delivering five final slashes charged with electricity, leaving a thunderbolt symbol cut through the opponent. * Double Lightning Blade Beams: Lightning retains the blades on his arms, but now gains two more blades running up his legs to his knees. Like the ones on his arms, they can emit copies of energy, which have the same functions as they did in his base form. ** Slugger Typhoon: The Lightning Blade Beams rapidly circle the opponent, trapping them in a powerful whirlwind that carries them off the ground. Lightning then flies into the air and slashes the opponent with the Lightning Sword. *** Voltage Fever Kick: A variation of the Slugger Typhoon where, rather than a slash with the Lightning Sword, Lightning delivers a kick, the four Blade Beams connecting to his foot to form the shape of a lightning bolt. ** Omega Knock Tactics: An enhanced version of the Tri-Blade Assault, using all four of his blades. ** Double Lightning Slicer: Lightning can combine the Double Lightning Blade Beams into two energy swords that resemble the Zero Twin Sword and Beyond Twin Edge. *** Spinning Final Lightning: Holding the Double Lightning Slicers, Lightning spins in a tornado with his arms out, rapidly slashing the opponent. Abilities * Lightning-Speed Burst: Lightning can generate an aura of electricity around himself, which increases his already impressive speed on the ground or in the air. In this state, his reflexes are improved, and he is protected from indirect damage. Using this ability even allowed him to keep up with Drachium Death Zetton's teleportation. - Attacker Armor= Forms and images by: UltraGrenburr12678 The Attacker Armor is an armored form of Lightning, which debuts in Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks. - Mk2= Attacker Armor Mk2 In the battle with the revived Saucer Beasts, the original Attacker Armor breaks and Lightning is defeated. After he and Ultraman Geed receive teamwork training from the Leo Brothers and Hikari, both are granted new forms as a reward for their learning, with Lightning receiving a new and improved Attacker Armor, which Hikari made just for him. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 9 * Running Speed: Mach 3.5 * Jumping Distance: 1,400 m * Jumping Height: 400 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 3 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 3.5 * Brute Strength: 170,000 t * Grip Strength: 115,000 t Body Features * Cyber Mechanic: The Attacker Armor, being based on Ultraman Orb's Lightning Attacker form, uses the same Cyber Mechanic as Orb's. * Zenshin Crystals: The Attacker Armor possesses these in the same places as Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker. * Helmet Crystal: The Attacker Armor's helmet has a crystal that can be used to fire beams. Techniques Special * Lightning Blitz Counter One: Rather than using his Lightning Blitz Counter as a punch, Lightning can now also fire it out in the form of an electric Ultra Beam. It's more powerful than the Megawatt Current, and can destroy monsters easily. * Lightning Blitz Smash: A huge orb made of electricity is thrown at the enemy. A further upgraded version of Lightning's Electrosphere. * Lightning Blitz Cross: Lightning charges up electricity and fires an electric cross. It can slice clean through monsters or create an X-shaped electrical explosion. * Lightning Blitz Slash: A small bolt of electrical energy. Lightning can now fire several of these at a time. * Lightning Blitz Striker: Lightning uses the crystal on his forehead to fire a beam of pinpoint accuracy. This version pierces through the target, and can kill instantly if it hits in the right place. * Lightning Blitz Discharge: Lightning releases electric bolts from the crystals on his body. Physical * Lightning Blitz Attack: Lightning's physical attacks are now infused with even more electricity than the original armor. ** Lightning Blitz Punch: A powerful electric punch attack. *** Lightning Blitz Counter: Lightning charges his fist with a massive amount of electricity before releasing it all in one powerful punch. ** Lightning Blitz Kick: A powerful electric kick attack. Can be charged to destroy monsters with one kick. ** Lightning Blitz Chop: A powerful electric chop attack. Can be charged to slice clean through monsters. * Lightning Blitz Rush: Lightning turns into a mass of electricity and charges through his opponent, destroying them from the inside. Other * Lightning Blitz Whipper: Lightning releases thunderbolts from his fingers, which can wrap around things in order for him to throw them. They are harder to break free from than the original. Weapons * Lightning Blitz Saber(s): A sword of electricity summoned from either arm crystal. They are sharper and more durable than the originals, being around the strength of Mebius Brave Mode's Mebium Knight Blade. ** Lightning Blitz Wave: Swinging the Lightning Blitz Sabers, Lightning releases crescent waves of electricity. ** Lightning Blitz Arrow: The Lightning Blitz Sabers can be fired from Lightning's arms as projectiles. Abilities * Lightning Blitz Charge: This version of the armor further increases Lightning's electricity absorption capabilities. He can choose to recharge his own energy, or have electricity go into the armor, further increasing its power and performance. ** Lightning Blitz Boost: When the armor is at maximum charge, Lightning gains a boost aura similar to that of High Voltage. This increases his strength as well as speed, and electrocutes anything touching him. * Enhanced Mobility: Compared to the original, this armor is lighter and less bulky, negating the slowness of the original Attacker Armor form. * Durability: His armored portions are even more protected than the original, allowing Lightning to shrug off even blows that would normally be fatal. * Digitize: Lightning can digitize and enter cyberspace. * Armor Transfer: If he wishes, Lightning can materialize the Attacker Armor for the use of other Ultras rather than himself. }} - God of Thunder= God of Thunder 1= |-| 2= God of Thunder is Lightning's ultimate form. it wields the power of Mjolnir, a weapon made by the precursor Ultras, cross-universal colonists from Albios, who inspired the legend of Thor. This form exceeds all of Lightning's others in every aspect, and bears all three equivalents to the god's greatest possessions. Stats * Flight Speed: Mach 20 * Running Speed: Mach 12 * Jumping Distance: 2,500 m * Jumping Height: 700 m * Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 8 * Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 7 * Brute Strength: 310,000 t * Grip Strength: 195,000 t Body Features * Megingjord: Lightning wears a Belt of Strength, which doubles this form's already impressive physical might. * Jarngriepr: Lightning wears two metal gloves/gauntlets, which he needs to hold the short handle of Mjolnir. These increase his punching power. * God Sluggers: A pair of crest weapons next to Lightning's natural one, they replace his old Lightning Blades, which have been sacrificed to attach Jarngriepr. * God Top: A red crystal on Lightning's forehead, it grants him limited omniscience. * Sideburns: Due to Lightning's age, these sideburns are not natural, but are developed on him by this form. * God Mantle: Lightning wears a red cape. Techniques Special * Mjolnium Ray: A golden, "+"-style beam attack which releases electricity, it is incredibly powerful, though weaker than the Wrath of Jotunheim. * God Thunderburst: A red lightning ray fired from the God Top. It can spread out to affect a wide area and leave painful lacerations on an opponent. * Godly Shock: Lightning can release an electrical shockwave from anywhere on his body to electrocute and repel opponents. They are accompanied by flashes of golden light. Physical * God Lightning Punch: A powerful punch attack, boosted by Jarngriepr's armor. * God Lightning Chop: A powerful chop attack, boosted by Jarngriepr's armor. * God Lightning Kick: A powerful kick attack. Other * Mantle Defend: The God Mantle can protect Lightning from attacks, whether he sweeps it in the way of a blast, or even detaches it to form a barrier in front of him. ** Mantle Burst: Lightning charges the God Mantle with electricity and launches it at the opponent, destroying them. He either launches it as a wall, or condenses it into a ball before firing it. Weapons * Mjolnir: Lightning wields the legendary hammer in battle. ** Godly Barrier: Mjolnir can erect a force field to protect Lightning from attacks. ** Cosmic Storm Break: A basic melee attack with Mjolnir, albeit empowered by energy/electricity, making it much stronger. ** Great Ground Impact: Lightning slams Mjolnir into the ground, releasing waves of electricity around him. Similar to the Orb Ground Calibur, but more powerful. ** Hammer Vortex: Lightning spins in a circle, holding Mjolnir out, to eventually create a deadly tornado charged with electric bolts. ** Aesir's Wrath: A massive beam of divine golden light and electricity fired from Mjolnir. Lightning's ultimate attack. ** Dimensional Travel: Using Mjolnir, Lightning can tear open a dimensional portal, allowing him to travel through the multiverse. However, just like Ultimate Zero, this will leave him unable to access God of Thunder's power for a while. * Lightning Slugger: Lightning retains the slugger on his head, which he can still use to great effect. * God Slugger Shots: Like his normal Lightning Blades, the God Slugger Shots generate energy projections rather than detaching. * Thunderbolt Slugger: Lightning connects the three sluggers to form a thunderbolt-shaped construct and throws it at the opponent, piercing them easily. * Ultimate Slugger Storm: Lightning telekinetically holds the sluggers in front of him, then hits them with Mjolnir, causing them to multiply into hundreds of electric blades that decimate the enemy before merging back into three and returning to his head. Abilities * Weather Control: Lightning can freely manipulate the weather. For example, he can create a thunderstorm to hinder his enemies and empower himself, or he can intensify sunlight to allow his Ultra allies to absorb it and regain energy. * Geokinesis: Lightning can now control the earth, allowing him to cause earthquakes or make pillars of earth erupt beneath the target's feet. * Super Strength: Due to Megingjord's power, Lightning's physical strength skyrockets, able to perform feats that even Magnus at his maximum effort would struggle to do. * Super Senses: Lightning's senses are incredibly enhanced, easily on par with Tetra's. ** Limited Omniscience: Lightning's God Top allows him to see everything that is going on around him, within the radius of a solar system. However, he has to focus to use this ability. * Durability: Lightning's durability is increased beyond even that of the Attacker Armor. ** Extreme Temperature Resistance: Lightning can withstand both extreme heat and extreme cold. - Ultra Arms= Using Ultra Lockseeds, Lightning is able to access the abilities of past Ultras. As he does not possess a device they can lock into, Lightning uses the interesting method of slicing Lockseeds open with his Slugger to unleash their power. Since many of these forms dispose of said Slugger to make way for other features, Lightning cannot change from one Arms to another without first closing the Lockseed he is currently using, reverting him to his base form. These forms are all exclusive to roleplays. Using the red and blue Ginga Lockseed, Lightning accesses the power of Ultraman Ginga. He gains Zenshin Crystals on his head, chest, shoulders and forearms. This is his most commonly used Arms. Body Features * Zenshin Crystals: In this form, Lightning gains the same crystals as Ginga on his forehead (replacing his Lightning Slugger), shoulders, forearms and chest, but not his shins. Their functions are the same as Ginga's. Techniques Special * Ginga Cross Shoot: Lightning can fire a powerful rainbow-colored L-shaped beam from his arms. It is capable of piercing the Zetton Shutter, a feat never before accomplished by an Ultra without a special weapon. * Ginga Especially: Ginga Arms' strongest special move, where Lightning fires a rainbow colored beam from his whole body. It can also be charged to full power. Physical * TBA Other * Ginga Comfort: Lightning can shine a soft ray from his right hand which rains down on the opponent sedating them. It can also seal darkness. Weapons * Ginga Saber: Lightning can create an energy blade from his right arm. ** Ginga Saber Shock: Lightning can then strike the Ginga Saber into the ground to generate a shockwave that destroys the opponent with a burst of magma. * Ginga Spark Sword: Lightning can materialize a replica of the Ginga Spark for use as a dagger weapon. ** Ginga Spark Lance: Lightning can extend the Ginga Spark into its lance form. Abilities * Strength: While using Ginga Arms, Lightning's strength is greatly increased, as he possesses enough physical power to throw a being of similar size to himself out into space with little effort. - Seven= Ultraseven Arms Using the silver and green Ultraseven Lockseed, Lightning accesses the power of Ultraseven. His Lightning Slugger transforms into the Eye Slugger, he gains a Beam Lamp and Seven's protectors. Body Features * Eye Slugger: Instead of his Lightning Slugger, Lightning gains a replica of Ultraseven's original Eye Slugger, which is said to be twice as sharp as Lightning's. * Beam Lamp: Lightning gains Seven's Beam Lamp on his forehead, which flashes alongside his Color Timer in addition to being used to fire beams. * Protectors: Lightning gains Seven's protectors on his shoulders and chest, albeit with his Color Timer set in the middle. The protector recharges his energy continuously but can be activated at will to increase energy absorption. Techniques Special * Emerium Ray: Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * Eye Slugger: ** Ultra Knock Tactics: Abilities * Solar Recharge: - Ace= Ace Arms Using the red and silver Ace Lockseed, Lightning accesses the power of Ultraman Ace. His Lightning Slugger transforms into Ace's head fin, complete with Energy Hole and Ultra Star, as well as him gaining red markings. Body Features * Ultra Star: TBA * Energy Hole: TBA Techniques Special * Ultra Guillotine: * Space Q: Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * Ace Blade: Abilities * TBA - Nexus= Nexus Arms Using the silver and gray Nexus Lockseed, Lightning accesses the power of Ultraman Nexus. His head design becomes similar to Nexus', including long hair, he gains an Energy Core, protector-like armor and the Armed Nexus on his forearms. Body Features * Energy Core: * Armed Nexus: * Head Fin: Techniques Special * Cross-Ray Schtrom: * Particle Feather: Physical * TBA Other * Phase Wave Shift: * Circle Shield: Weapons * TBA Abilities * TBA - Belial= Belial Arms Using the black and red Belial Lockseed, Lightning accesses the power of Ultraman Belial. His eyes become similar to Belial's, his color timer turns purple, he gains the Kaiser Belial Claws on his fingers, black and red markings, and sports a cape similar to the Kaiser Belial Mantle. This is his most powerful Arms. Body Features * Kaiser Belial Claws: Techniques Special * Deathcium Ray: Physical * TBA Other * TBA Weapons * Kaiser Belial Claws: ** Kaiser Belial Ripper: * Giga Battlenizer: Abilities * TBA }} - Future= Future Lightning This is Lightning's default form around 25,000 years in the future. Some time after the events of his movie, Lightning returns to Planet Grom to thank it for saving his life, and granting him the powers that let him go on so many adventures. Grom merely says it owed the Ultras a debt from long ago; this was the least it could do. In fact, it wishes to do more, and ensure that Lightning may continue his heroics for millennia to come. Understanding the planet's wish, Lightning lowers himself towards the Great Vortex. Where once he had flown out of control, his entry into the atmosphere is now calm and controlled. The storm once again bathes the Ultra in its power, leaving him... looking the same. Lightning has not been powered up as he was before, but rather given what is needed to unlock the true potential of what he's already been given. It may take years or millennia, but continuing his training and his adventures, he will be able to truly master his element. Future Lightning is the result of that. Physically, his Slugger and arm blades are now larger and he has more thunderbolt-like stripes on his markings. Due to his age, he also sports natural red sideburns similar to those of his current self while in God of Thunder form, and possibly as a result of said form. Lightning's abilities remain the same, but much more powerful, both from his unlocked power and his years of experience and training. Having mastered his fulgurkinesis, he now has total control over the element of electricity, able to recharge a tiny human phone or cause a planet-wide blackout, although the latter will exhaust him. He can even suppress the power of Grom within him to revert back and forth from his original form of Adam, usually doing this when attending events of respect and emotion. Not only this, but Lightning has also finally accepted his mother's offer to further train him in Ultra Psychokinesis, and as such now rivals Tetra in terms of mental skill. Further training in this art is where we find Lightning now, currently learning from his even more powerful grandmother Psyque, who is older and wiser than even Ken and Marie. May the rains and storms reach Earth again, when their time is needed, for eternity. }} Standard Abilities * Fulgurkinetic Power: Thanks to his dip in one of the biggest storms in the universe, Lightning somehow gained the powers of electricity. In addition to his many electric beams, he also can use it for many less flashy purposes. ** Electrical Immunity: Being charged with electricity, Lightning is immune to its adverse effects. ** Electricity Absorption: Lightning can absorb electricity to regain energy and increase his time limit. ** Shark Sense: Lightning can sense an individual's electromagnetic field, just like a shark. This allows him to see invisible opponents, although electric-based monsters such as Neronga can hide themselves from this ability. * Ultra Psychokinesis: Like most other Ultraseven-type Ultras, Lightning can use telekinesis to control his Sluggers. He cannot do much else with these abilities, as he has only taken Slugger classes and not other willpower electives despite his mother's encouragement. - Taji= Taji Kawabata is Lightning's human disguise. He takes on the appearance of a 21-year old Japanese man with blond hair, gray eyes and medium-pale skin. His outfits are typically composed of long-sleeved shirts, Capri pants and tall boots, varying in color. He always wears a pair of yellow sunglasses, usually keeping them up. Having skipped Earth class at the Space Patrol Academy and only just begun reading the Space Ranger’s Guide when he arrived on Earth, Lightning left himself in a bad position. He only took on this human form at the very end of episode 1, and even then had no knowledge of basic human functions like eating or using the bathroom at first. After some coaching from his fellow CAKE members, he knows how to do these and now rather enjoys eating, especially some of the confections made right in CAKE's bakery base. As the newest member and the Ultra the group supports, he is known as "the icing" of CAKE. Abilities * Ultra Physiology: As with any disguised Ultra, Taji's physical ability greatly surpasses that of a normal human: ** Superhuman Leap: Taji can easily jump 30 feet in the air. ** Endurance: Taji is able to survive physical beatdowns from aliens, and even keep going after being hit by rays such as Alien Dais Nanzo's stun blast. ** Super Speed: For brief moments, Taji can increase his speed to appear as a blur. Overusing this skill can leave him exhausted, however. ** Acute Senses: Taji can see more colors and hear more frequencies of sound than a normal human. * Fulgurkinesis: While not as much as his true form, Taji can manipulate electricity to an extent. ** Electricity Immunity: Like his true form, Taji is still immune to electricity's negative effects. ** Shark Sense: Taji can sense an individual's electromagnetic field, just like a shark. This allows him to see invisible enemies. ** Electric Bolt: Taji can fire a small thunderbolt from his hand, which can shock smaller opponents into submission. ** Electric Touch: If an enemy touches Taji, he can surge his energy through the point of contact, electrocuting them. He can also use this to short-circuit machinery, or even electrify his hands to catch an enemy's projectiles. ** Ultra Defibrillation: Taji can heal himself or others by absorbing their electrons and using them to stimulate molecules, renewing damaged cells. He can also provide electrical energy to reduce fatigue, allowing optimal health, as well as restarting the heart and repairing any brain damage. * Parkour Skills: After his series, Lightning trained to improve his agility and strength. He demonstrates what he's learned by being able to perform acrobatic leaps and hang from narrow ledges in human form. * Limited Hammerspace: Taji seems to be able to pull things like the Thunder Ball, his Brace Com, and his copy of the Monster Hunter's Guide out from nowhere. Based on Lightning's carrying of the latter at the beginning of episode 1, this also carries over to his Ultra form. * Limited Fourth Wall Breaking: Both in his human form and as Lightning, Taji is capable of making self-aware jokes to a degree. Gear Ultra Equipment * Thunder Ball: Taji's Poke Ball-like transformation device. * Monster Hunter's Guide: Taji possesses a copy of the Monster Hunter's Guide, which takes the form of a small, thin tablet. Although he presumably has had access to the full Space Ranger's Guide back on the Land of Light, he only has a personal copy of one of its sub-books. * Paradox Billiards Vostroyan Roulette Fourth Dimensional Hypercube Chess Strip Poker: Lightning owns several copies of this game, and Taji appears to carry a copy with him at all times in his later adventures, usually when nothing is really happening and he's just hanging out with other people. CAKE Gear * Brace Com: A mobile device which can be worn on a member's wrist or detached for use as a phone. It can function as a watch, communicator, map, or scanner/analyzer for monsters and materials. * Beam Sounder: CAKE's standard weapon, a gun-like device that shoots waves/bolts of sonic energy, which can shatter solid objects or cause lethal injuries to human-sized foes. It also has a weaker setting to disorient or stun opponents. }} Gallery UltramanLightningAttackerArmorMK2Yellow.png|Another version of Attacker Armor Mk2 A N G E R Y LIGHTNING.png|Soulless/A N G E R Y Lightning by Ultraman Plasma Lightning Card Cropped.png|A Lightning Ultra Fusion Card by TheUltraFreak302 Lightning RBCrystal.png|Lightning's R/B Crystal by Crazybeard1234 Lightning(Damaged)Crystal.png|A damaged version of the crystal edited by MoarCrossovers Trivia * Kit would like to thank the following people: ** MoarCrossovers for making his original render. ** UltraGrenburr12678 for rendering his other forms... *** except for God of Thunder, rendered by Furnozilla. ** SolZen321, Furnozilla, BigD2003 and Sentinel 72 for submitting High Voltage's techniques. * Although not intentional, Lightning's powers and personality are both very similar to DC Comics' Static. ** Kit has embraced the similarities by giving Lightning's High Voltage form some purple markings like Static's costume. *** Lightning was originally capable of manipulating magnetism and radio waves like Static, but this was scrapped. * The Lightning Sword was originally similar to the Xlugger and Orb Slasher. Its current design is based on Billy the Rod from Kamen Rider Fourze, although with more of a blade. * According to Lightning himself, his real full name is Adam Adan Shining Golden Goldilocks Corncob Dandruff Gabriel Amazing Mighty Superman Ironclad. He was joking. * I got Taji's name from a random name generator. ** Based on Google Translate, the name "Taji" translates to "Many circumstances," which can fit Lightning, as the circumstances in which he received his powers and was sent to Earth, are very strange, and numerous indeed. * For some reason, Lightning getting drunk on milk is a recurring gag in RPs. * Future Lightning was inspired by Ultraman X-0 the Final and Old Age, and Ultraman Orion Enlightened Mode. ** I'm sorry if its backstory sounds like an innuendo Category:Fan Ultras Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Lightning Category:CAKE Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Yellow Ultras Category:Kit's Continuity